


Please Be My Date?

by AcridSweetner



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridSweetner/pseuds/AcridSweetner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about this so early. He had wanted his ‘sort-of-girlfriend’ Lisa as his date for their future junior prom, despite only being a freshmen. He wasn’t the only one with his eye on her so he knew he had to act. His plan was simple and subtle, classic, to slip a note into her locker. However, following a small oversight on Waylon’s part, the note winds up in the wrong hands. Eddie Gluskin wants to speak to Waylon Park. Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lunchtime. A time to unwind from class and fully enjoy the use of their phones without the critical, watchful eyes of their teachers looking over their shoulders. Waylon didn’t feel like eating but he did need to speak to Miles, like, _now_.

Waylon took a deep breath through his nose then scanned the cafeteria for a familiar face and a head of messy, hand-combed hair. Of course, how hard was it to locate a teenager with a beat up brown jacket. He saw his friend quickly and tried to wave his attention. Miles didn’t look up from his lap. He appeared focused, eyes filled with awe and concentration. Waylon sighs very gently and with a roll of his eyes he walks over to sit beside his best friend. Miles was alone. Perfect.

God. He could feel his armpits becoming a little damp from perspiration and his hands were still clammy. As soon as he sat down he felt small hits of irrational worry. What did he just do? What if she found his note and laughed. What if she posts her reaction online for everyone at school to see? Or worse…she doesn’t see his note at all and someone asks her out?

It seemed like Miles hadn’t noticed the presence of his best friend and occasional back up camera guy. In his lap he had a shiny new digital camera, fiddling, and testing out all of its features. Waylon eyeballed it and wondered how he managed to smooth talk his mother to lend him the money after Chris Walker had totaled the last one. Miles was a photographer and editor for the yearbook but his main passion was invested in hunting for hot stories for the school newspaper.

He shook his head, and wiped his sweaty palms against his legs. Mile’s camera was at the bottom of his interests right now. He finally spoke since it was clear Miles would likely go through all of lunch period without noticing that he’d shown up. “Hey…I did it.” He sounded a little breathless to his own surprise.

“You sure did, Way…” he’d mumbled distractedly. He didn’t sound surprised that Waylon was there. He had seen him in his peripheral vision. He was just so proud of his new baby that he didn’t say anything. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. “...french fry me, Way. I don’t wanna get greasy prints on my new camera.” he leaned in and opened his mouth.

 _Really_? Miles expected him to hand feed him? Waylon’s lip lifted up into a temporary sneer gazing at his friend trying his best to impersonate an expectant baby bird. “Don’t be weird.” He pushed his friend back to arm length distance and sighed. “Did you even hear me? I said I did it…I…I…” he dropped his voice a little softer, almost to a whisper, “you know…I did the plan?”

“…Plan?” he hadn’t know at first but then realization dawned on him and he did remember not even a moment later. “ _Park_.” He turned to face him, half smirking and half looking at him with a disbelieving expression. “I was kidding when I told you that.” He let out a breathy laugh, “Notes in the locker? Seriously? Dude _no one_ leaves notes in peoples’ lockers anymore. It’s outdated! Why didn’t you just talk to her like I told you.”

Waylon flinched. “Because I…well I…” It certainly wasn’t the fact that he starts to sweat and his throat closes up whenever he spoke to girls. No way. “I…” he made a faintly audible ‘psh’. “You call it outdated but I call it being classy. This way she’s not put on the spot, you know? She’ll see my note, think about it and then when we meet up again I’ll ask her…” Logically it all seemed like a well thought out notion but he didn’t know if he was convincing himself or Miles.

“Yeah, sure… _suuuuuuure_ ” Miles stabbed a bunch of fries with a plastic spork he’d used for his pudding cup and stuffed them into his mouth, “….mh..” he grinned, “Aht les’ tell me….you di’nt do somethin’ corny li’e……write’a poem on th’ note?”

Waylon made a face from his friend talking to him with his mouth full. He felt tense from the rest because…he may or may not have spent all night writing a poem asking Lisa to be his future prom date. “…uhm…n-no?” He didn’t make eye contact with Miles.

Miles swallowed the food in his mouth then used his jacket sleeve for a napkin. “…You didn’t…right?” he could tell, though in fairness Waylon wasn’t difficult at all, he’d been training himself to spot when people are lying or covering something up. “…you did” Waylon’s continued silence was enough. He let out a laugh. It was too funny imagining his nerdy friend trying something out of his comfort zone like poetry. Knowing him the poem was likely something nerdy too.

Waylon’s face was flushed with embarrassment. He began to doubt himself some more. “Nice talk..” he rose up to leave but a hand taking his wrist stopped him.

“Whoa, Way, chill! I’m sorry, okay? Don’t get mad…” he grinned and silently coaxed his friend to sit down. “How long ago was it when you left that note? If you tell me where her locker is I can sneak it back out before your next period starts” he was a wily one, at least he considered himself to be, he’d have to be if he wanted to be a serious investigative journalist. He’d also be lying if he wasn’t a little curious what Waylon had written to Lisa. Maybe…even just slightly, just the tiniest, we’re talking a smidgen, jealous.

“…You think it’s that bad?” he didn’t even know if he could get to Lisa’s locker at this point. They were already nearing closer to the end of lunch period. If he hadn’t been freaking out before, well, he was now.

Miles paused, thinking for the right words carefully before he’d say them to his now self-conscious friend. He looked like he had something to say but closed his mouth promptly when someone new arrived at their table. “…Oh. Great.” Now this douche. He’d take another round being chased by Walker then have to talk to captain shitbag.

Jeremy Blaire, the self appointed hall monitor, had arrived. “Well. You’re both right where I’d assumed you’d be.” He muttered low but loud enough for the two to hear him, “Who else would sit with you two losers.” He picked at his clean cut nails while he spoke then met Miles with a smirk. “I see you got a new toy there. You know there’s better ways to piss away what little money your family makes, Upshur? Better yet…do them a favor and drop out of high school. We both know you’re not going to amount to much so-”

“Blaire! Feel free to take as much offense from this question as possible! What the fuck do you want.” Miles would ask in an overly exagerated pleasant and polite tone. He forgot about Waylon for the time being. If there was anyone that got his temper going it was Jeremy fucking Blaire.

Jeremy's lip turned up into a sneer. He scoffed gently and said, “Fine. I’ll cut short our pleasantries and get to the point.” He glanced at Waylon and gestured to him with a lazy point of his index finger. “I came for him.” He stared down at the blond with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

Waylon looked surprised. That wasn’t never a good thing. Waylon never broke rules but it wouldn’t be the first time Jeremy Blaire got a student in trouble just on his word. His father was on the school board which he proudly, and smugly, made sure to remind everyone on daily basis. Even the principal had been wrapped around Blaire’s finger. “wh-”

“What for?” Miles interrupted. Waylon was a good kid but he was a nervous talker and had a terrible poker face. He wasn’t going to let him handle Jeremy by himself as long as he could help it.

“Oh. Well…Mr. Park thinks I didn’t see him walking out of class to slip a note into someone’s locker but I see everything.” He had only just began too. “And..you know…technically I ought to write him up for abusing his teacher’s trust as well as the privilege of a bathroom pass but…out of the kindness of my heart I’d thought I’d look the other way. Just this once for poor, little Park here…considering the circumstances and all.”

Waylon looked confused, he looked to Mile hoping for an explanation but Miles was looking to him hoping he’d be able to explain. So both boys exchanged confused expressions and a moment of silence. He asked first before Miles felt the need to speak for him again. “What circumstances?” he had a feeling, a very bad feeling, he’d regret asking. Jeremy’s mouth formed a shit eating grin. Miles and Waylon had come to greatly dislike it in their time knowing the unpleasantly snobby teenager.

Jeremy feigned shock despite this and asked them, “You don’t know? And you don’t know either? Miles Upshur I am shocked.” He inhaled, “That makes this about ten times more hilarious.” He exhaled. “Park. You are as adorable as you are pathetic. That locker you slipped a note to? You probably thought that locker belonged to a girl named Lisa, am I right?” He waited for Waylon to nod but held his hand up to prevent an interruption. “I’m not at the best part yet. I was in the office today and heard that as of yesterday, your little crush had been assigned a different locker.”

He waited. First came disbelief, then came the shock then came the dawning realization and then the panic that gave Jeremy the satisfaction he’d been looking for.

“…T-..then wh-..who…” His face paled a bit. He wanted to run somewhere and hide until the school day was over. This was going to be so awkward for whomever did get his note meant for Lisa. He felt Miles put his hand on his back. It didn’t comfort him much when his mind raced and Jeremy could only barely manage to hide his smugness behind the cover of fake sympathy.

“I know who…and Miles does too, I’m sure. He just returned this morning from his suspension, you know. That senior everyone talked about after he…what did he do again? …Oh that’s right, he lost his temper and shoved a poor girl down the stairs. Eddie Gluskin, as you might remember.”

“…Holy shit.” Miles said before anything else. Double crap up the river of crap. That was so bad. Gluskin was almost as bad as Walker when it came to managing his anger. At least Walker didn’t take his anger out on girls like Gluskin did. At least Walker never shoved someone down the stairs because he’d found out the other didn’t want to date or see him anymore. Gluskin should have been rightfully expelled for what he did but, somehow, he managed to dodge, just barely, when he agreed to work with the consolers in some anger management program outside of school hours.

Waylon stiffened up like a plank. His face blanched a bit from this news. What could he say? Of course he knew who Gluskin was. He was just one of many troubled students of their high school. As far as rumors and what Miles told him when they started out the school year trying to learn who everyone was anyways.

“Way, relax. For all we know Gluskin probably hasn’t even used his locker yet. Have you ever seen him bring a backpack to school? Blaire’s just trying to scare you.” It certainly would not be the first time ‘Jerkemy’ Blaire here had gotten a student worked up for kicks.

“On a normal day, you’d probably would be right. But. No. I’m very serious. I was the one personally escorted Gluskin to his new locker after all.” He checked the time on his shiny wrist watch. “I wouldn’t worry though. He should only be here…right about now.” Not a second later did the senior they were just talking about came into their view.

Gluskin’s entrance didn’t go unnoticed. There were students that turned away but others stared openly and whispered among themselves. Some didn’t seem to care but it seemed not many students had known Gluskin’s suspension had been up or even that he’d been allowed to come back to school. Eddie hadn’t moved further in from the entrance. His eyes were scanning, as if trying to locate.

Jeremy shot his hand up and called out, “Gluskin!” His gaze immediately landed on the younger teen and his scowl deepened. He didn’t care for Jeremy at all but at least he kept his promise in showing him which one of these freshmen was Waylon Park. Park’s little…note…having been tucked safely into his jacket pocket.

Jeremy’s grin widens as he sees Gluskin make his way towards Mile’s and Waylon’s lunch table. As he hoped, Gluskin looked disgruntled. He relished the look of dismay on Park’s face and the look of open scorn on Mile’s expression. “He looks mad……well. Have fun with that, Mr. Park.” He’s glad he didn’t bust the nerd. He wouldn’t have been able to witness the contact and collision of the freaks. He anticipated a wonderfully, hilarious train wreck about to happen.

All the while Waylon had froze. Gluskin was on route to him and he could do nothing but let it happen or make a run for it. Would the senior chase him? If so, there’s no way he could hope to outrun or escape. Eddie wouldn’t hit him with this many witnesses would he? He just got back from being suspended!

“Way…Way…Park!” Miles whispered with a bit of urgency. He had been poking him since Jeremy had sauntered off somewhere to watch like the little asshole he was. “I need you to listen to me, all right? We’re going to get through this but you gotta let me do the talking…are you listening to me?” he cupped his friend’s face and forced eye contact. “Listen. I got this. Leave it to Miles, okay? Just breathe, don’t freak out.”

Waylon nodded slowly, then he gasped for a breathe of air when he realized he’d been holding it in since Jeremy had left. “Okay…okay…” he inhaled and exhaled.

He’d never had to talk to Eddie with the only thing being a lunch table spacing them apart but even still. From where he was sitting the senior was quite tall for his age, fair skinned. The way he was dressed was odd, Waylon thought. His shoes were not sneakers but a pair of beat up dress shoes. It almost seemed like Eddie raided the lost and found at some retirement home. He had on black slacks, a blue button up shirt which was tucked into his pants. Nothing about him really seemed he was dressed for this decade but he tried his best to keep a tidy appearance. His head was shaved on both sides with the hair remaining on top combed and slicked back neatly. His shoulders were broadening, his neck was on the thick side, he wore black fingerless gloves and had sharp blue eyes.

Waylon felt a chill just now and it wasn’t from the cafeteria being cold. He didn’t like the way the senior was looking down at him and not saying anything. He felt like he was being checked out like some slab of fresh meat. He tried to read Eddie’s face but he can’t tell if the senior is displeased or not. His face was calmer now but he wasn’t radiating friendliness either.

“So…you’re Waylon…Park?” His voice was clear, smooth, and deep. When he spoke first Miles interjected rather quickly.

“And I’m Miles Upshur! Now that we got all these introductions out of the way. How about you do yourself a favor and just walk away? Park here doesn’t need any trouble and I’m sure you can’t afford any trouble either after your little…altercation with that girl you pushed, yeah? Waylon is sorry. It’s all good, we’re good. There’s no need t-”

“Miles Upshur..was it? …I don’t think I was talking to you. No one was talking to you. So kindly stay out of this.” He didn’t like Upshur one bit. He knew all about how the brat got into everyone’s business looking for something to make a story out of. He was also well aware of his interactions with Chris Walker and disapproved immensely. Upshur was nosy and he didn’t know when to quit. He took a calming breathe. He didn’t need to get agitated. He turned a deaf ear on Miles after this, choosing to observe Waylon once more.

Waylon was…a runt compared to him. Nothing about him really stood out outside from the fact he noted that the boy had amazing bone structure. He was not a natural blonde, Eddie noted to himself. “…we’ve met before, haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face…” he couldn’t pin where exactly but it triggered something in his memory. Poor thing was all stiff and looked quite nervous. So much for hoping his reputation hadn’t reached the freshmen.

“I want to talk to you, Waylon Park, but not here. After school…we should talk about…” he glanced around before putting out the hand crafted note that started it all out of his pocket. “…this.” He mumbled low, seemingly embarrassed, but that faded as fast as it showed on his face. He chose to keep it rather than return it to Waylon for some strange reason.

“…u-uhm…” Well that worked excellently. That’s sarcasm. Miles was still talking but Eddie Gluskin was going a wonderful job pretending not to hear him. His blue eyes were staring him in his own brown ones. “…o-oh……well….okay?” he saw Miles gaping at him from the corner of his peripheral vision and felt like his friend had punched him in the gut without actually doing it. Maybe Eddie did just want to talk? He could hope…right…right? It seemed to please Eddie because he gave Waylon a smirk.

“Good.” Eddie gave Waylon another look up and down. “I’m awfully sorry for us to have to meet like this with such short notice but now that I know your face…” he held his hand out to Waylon. “Eddie Gluskin.

Waylon stared at the hand…unsure but recognized it was an offer to handshake. It took him by surprise. He seemed polite but the way people talked about him you would have thought he’d been some sort of thug just like Walker. He took a hold of the senior’s hand. He felt inadequate somehow by the size difference of their hands. “…Waylon Park.” But of course he knew that and didn’t know why they were being so formal.

Eddie surprised him by pulling on his arm. His face was a lot closer now to Waylon’s face than it was a second ago. “You will meet me after school, won’t you?” he smiles at the freshmen. “You won’t have to force Eddie to come looking for you…will you?” He wanted to talk and he didn’t like his time being wasted. His tone and his smile suggested friendliness but his eyes suggested otherwise. They told Waylon to think carefully and chose his words with care.

“…Yeah…I will meet you.” He said, slowly, Eddie’s grip on his hand was firm but it wasn’t hurting him. He felt like he was in survival mode. He didn’t want Eddie to become upset with him or make a scene either. Waylon wasn’t a fighter and he lacked Miles's gall so he went with the most passive response. “okay?”

“Okay…” he let go of Waylon’s hand slowly and straightened back up. “…Well…enjoy the rest of your lunch” he exhaled, stuck his hands into his pockets then he just…left.

Both boys were left with a very, very uncomfortable silence following Gluskin’s departure. Waylon refused to make eye contact with Miles but Miles had no objection to staring at him with a wide eye expression.

“…Park…what the hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I know it's been way longer than I thought it'd be getting around to this. When I started I was under the assumption I would have more free time to write for fun. However. Real life responsibilities called and I had to answer it. I always planned to get back to this but I didn't anticipate so much time flying by. 
> 
> I love Eddie Gluskin. I love Outlast generally and the introduction of Outlast 2 just reignited my love for the game. That's part of the reason why I came back.

“Park…what the hell.” 

Miles was absolutely flabbergasted. He couldn’t help but say the first thing on his mind. It wasn’t one of Miles’s favorable personality traits. 

He tried to ignore Waylon flinching from his abrupt question and asked him. “…Why?” He didn’t get a response right away which annoyed him greatly. Lunch was going to end soon and they wouldn’t be able to talk anymore once class started. Waylon had social studies and he had biology with Mr. Trager, the annoying and very creepy old teacher that liked call every student he met ‘buddy’. Miles wasn’t in any rush to get to that class. This teacher gets way too excited about anything involving dissection. 

Miles slowly crossed his arms, “Hey…best friend. I recall minutes ago when we both agreed that I would do all the talking? Hm? So, uh, w-what happened?” He felt himself getting mad, but not necessarily at Waylon, but with this terrible situation. His friend couldn’t even look him in the eye. He needed to check himself fast before he went full blown freak out on Waylon. 

“…I know…but…uhm…you didn’t seem to be getting through to Eddie so I just..I mean, what does it matter now?” Waylon sighed and started to repack his untouched lunch. All this nonsense made him completely forget to eat. He didn’t have much of an appetite to begin with thanks to his worries about Lisa, but now, he felt that if he could eat he’d probably throw up. Miles was clearly upset despite his best attempts to hide that. Waylon heard it in the tremor of his voice and he tried not to take offense. His friend was scared for him, and who could blame him, but honestly it bothered Waylon sometimes that Miles felt this need to ‘save’ him. He knew he was wimpy sometimes but he liked to think he could handle himself when push came to shove. 

Miles pressed the his hands together and took a deep breath. “…Okay. Consider Gluskin had no problem hurting someone in front of many witnesses. What do you think he’ll do if you let him get you all alone?” He could imagine a few things. Waylon wasn’t a physical fighter in the least. Hell, he wasn’t even a verbal fighter. “There’s nothing to gain from meeting up with him…maybe…hm…” he rubbed his chin a bit as he got a crazy idea. “…you know I’ve seen Chris and Eddie walking together sometimes. I try to follow them but I always lose them…I heard from a source that the ‘anger management’ they’re taking is really more an a fight club after school hours. I haven’t found it yet but I just know it’s somewhere in the old, abandoned, closed off areas of the school. The rumor was many years ago their school had been used as an asylum. They never got around to renovating everything. Why? More rumors that parts of their school were still hunted by ghosts. Miles didn’t believe in such things but the secret fight club was something worth investigating into. “…you know…never mind. Forget I said anything, Way.” He didn’t want his friend involved in this. It already proved dangerous. Waylon would have a panic attack if any of those freaks started to chase him. However, the wheels in his head continued to turn. If he could record any evidence of this alleged ‘fight club’, he could use it to finally get the school’s bullies and thugs expelled once and for all. 

Waylon was quiet but not because he didn’t have anything to say or retort with. He choose to ignore Mile’s mumbles about a fight club that may or may not exist. It looked as though he were trying to bite his tongue. Miles really seemed wanted to change his mind about meeting with Gluskin before it was too late, “Listen…just…ditch it. What’s Gluskin really going to do if you don’t show up? He just got back from suspension and I bet he’s being watched like a hawk. He can’t do anything to you. I’ve got your back. You know that, right?” he’d always try to come through for Waylon since they hit it off in middle school. 

He tried to ignore that little kick his pride felt and slowly nodded, “…Y-yeah…I know…and you’re probably right…” there was a lingering little word on Waylon’s mind and that word was ‘but’. Miles didn’t understand. How would he when he hardly let anyone really intimidate him. Waylon had felt it. The sheer intimidation he felt when Eddie gripped his hand and pulled him close. He didn’t outright make a threat but it had been there in the undertones. Something would happen if he didn’t make good on his promise. He didn’t’ feel comfortable talking to Miles about this. 

“Of course I am! Just come find me as soon as your period is over with and we’ll walk to our last class together. Deal?” by then nearly everyone had cleared out from the cafeteria. The warning bell rings out reminding the dilly-dalliers to hurry up and get to their class. Miles shot up and gathered his things. As much as he didn’t want to rush to Trager’s class, he also couldn’t risk getting another tardy followed by a detention. Not when he had to be by Waylon’s side. He gave his new camera a careful wipe down with the soft cloth and carefully tucked it into the bag. He didn’t want to give Jerkemy an excuse to try and confiscate it again. “Watch your back, Way.” 

Waylon rose up as well. He didn’t want to be late to social studies but he might be given how much time they wasted sitting around. It was all right. Unlike Miles, Waylon didn’t have anywhere near as many tardies on his record. His teacher would let it slide too considering he’s getting very good grades and is well on his way to the honor roll. Would he be able to focus on class today? He felt his hands becoming sweaty again thinking about Gluskin and thought, no. What did he really know about Gluskin aside from what everyone else has been saying about him? Also, wasn’t it supposed to be something impressive for a freshmen to catch the notice of a senior? At least it would be if Waylon wasn’t feeling anxious.  
-  
With no hall monitor in sight, Miles booked it to class. He imagined himself running away from a furious Chris Walker hot on his heels. The experience lacked the level of fear, adrenaline and panic he felt on that day, but, the urgency was still the same. He pretended Trager’s classroom was that locker he had shoved himself into at the last minute. It was the designated ‘safe’ place. He just needed to force himself up a flight of stairs, make a right and turn into the third door on the right down the hallway. He climbed up, slightly hopping over two steps at a time then he stops. His entire body tensed from a bulky pair waiting at the top of the stairs. 

Oh. God. Not these two. He had done “intelligence work” on all highlighted problem students at the school. Out of them these two were classified as the top worst. They were the twins, and like most twins, they were inseparable. There was a rumor they were once Siamese twins before they were split apart. Miles didn’t have any way to back that up other than word of mouth from someone that had seen the scars on the sides of their stomachs in the boys PE locker room. They would not spend time with anyone but each other. The other exception seemed to be some guy they called ‘Father Martin’. Miles didn’t know if this mentioned man was their father. Not likely. The reality being the man was a priest, good guy, often hangs out after school trying to talk to the other students about the bible as well as pass out tiny, pocket sized versions of the holy book to them. Miles had personally seen the twins standing behind Father Martin during these times. Another rumor was if the twins caught anyone throwing the bibles away they would stalk that student and do something messed up to them. 

The most intimidating thing about these two was not only their size but the fact they didn’t have to resort to shouting or threats of violence. Unlike the other thugs and bullies of this school, they could scare the shit out of kids and never raise their voices. The best action to take with these guys was to not get their attention, and lo behold, Miles was in direct attention of the twins. He waited for them to move but they wouldn’t budge. They just stared at him until he coughed awkwardly. “…uhm…maybe you don’t realize but you’re kind of blocking me and I really need to get to class.” 

“Did you hear that. He’s going to be late to class.” 

It was amazing. There wasn’t any attempt to sound like this concerned him at all. The twin with a shaved head jumped in without missing a beat. 

“He didn’t consider we might have somewhere we need to be”  
“Very rude.”  
“I agree.”  
“Who is he?”  
“A freshmen.”  
“He looks nervous.”  
“I would like to beat him.”  
“As would I.”  
“But our counselor asked us not to.”  
“It wouldn’t be polite.”  
“Not here.”  
“After school”  
“We’ll give him a head start..”  
“That sounds like a fun idea.”  
“and when we catch him. We’ll beat him.”  
“Such patience.”  
“I want his jacket and his shoes.”  
“They are yours.” 

The twins hadn’t sounded aggressive or malevolent or even mildly irritated. It would have been comforting in some way to Miles, strangely enough. The problem was twins were calm as they talked about potentially harming him then robbing afterwards just like any regular conversation. They talked as if he had no say in this. The bell rings. Miles is officially late for class. He doesn’t have the gall to ask them to move a second time, but luckily, the twins did move. They said nothing more, they just walk away as if the encounter did not happen. 

Late or not, Miles didn’t move until the two were clear out of sight and out of hearing distance before letting out that breathe he’d been holding in. He openly shuddered. They were ugly from a distance but up close was much worse. One of them had a pugnant body odor and the other had halitosis – which is just dictionary fancy word for bad breathe – and Miles couldn’t tell who had what. 

Miles had thought if he kept low he could crawl under a desk and wind up somewhere in the back where he could pretend he’d been there all along. The man was ancient..or had the body of a decrepit mummy…but no luck such. Mr. Trager may have looked very old but his eyes were as sharp as his hearing and reaction to the boy trying to lurk while he was writing something on the board. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite buddy! You know I thought it was premature to go ahead and have this filled out but I stuck with my foresight and now look where we are. Congratulations.” Mr. Trager had said rather jovially while he held in his right hand a filled out detention slip. 

Oh. Come. On. Miles closed mouth and then gave the teacher an indignant sneer. Trager must have known he would have said something to ask that they not to this, given he tried every time to get out of a detention, he didn’t need this. Not today. The biology teacher beat him to it. “Nuh-uh-uh-uh.” To Mile’s horror the old man put a very dried, calloused finger to his mouth to silence him. “save it, buddy. Get to your seat so the rest of us can get on with the lesson. Now.” He emphasized that with a more stern, non-jovially attitude. Miles wanted to disinfect his entire face immediately but with that old man staring down at him with his messed up eye he had internally cringed and obeyed with reluctance. 

“Keep this up and I’m gonna have to start charging you for the pleasure of my company, buddy.” Miles heard his teacher say from behind as he walked to an available desk all the way in the back. His mood darkens. In his mind he’s already cursing the old man with many colorful and distasteful nicknames but before he can even sit. “who told you to sit in the back?” he made a student in the front trade places with Miles. “You’ve never going to get the most out of my lessons if spacing out in the back, now are you.” 

God he really hated this class. No. He HATED Trager. Still. Even as he was forced to sit in front and forced to see, and smell, the walking corpse he still thought of his best friend. He sounded confident earlier assuring Waylon Eddie wouldn’t jeopardize himself again but did he really believe that? If he had known this would have happened he would have broken into that damn locker and retrieved that stupid love note.

His distracted note taking didn’t go unnoticed. A sturdy ruler comes down giving Miles literally only a second too late to pull his hand back. His knuckles were given a thwack causing him to drop his pencil to the floor and swear loudly. “fuck!”

“Pay attention! I have zero tolerance for day dreamers in my class much less in my front row. Now…” he resumed his lecture whilst Miles would smolder a dirty look at the back of his balding head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little more focused on Miles and I apologize for that but the next chapter will definitely have more Waylon and Eddie focus. Who knows. It might even have other characters from the game being introduced~ 
> 
> Stay tuned to find out <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS. 
> 
> I tried to add a lot more meat to his chapter for you hungry shippers. It's the start of a beautiful and uncertain adventure. I love Dennis so I felt he should play a role in this fanfiction. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it <3

“H-he’s late.” That boy Waylon should have shown up by now. Dennis licked his dried lips for the umpteenth time and began to chew the bottom lip. For that one minute his nerves would calm they would creep back up again. It was a relentless cycle. Oh god. What if he decided to bail school after lunch had ended. If Eddie found out..oh..o-oh no. Dennis could only ball his fists and inhale a shaky breathe of air. No. He forced himself to steel those shaking nerves. He ain’t late. He still less than a minute before the bell would ring. He felt his armpits beginning to sweat again. ‘W-w-why are w-we doing this a-again. Eddie will j-j-ust hurt him just l-l-like he’d done to that last poor guh-g-girl..but’ not long after this thought enters his brain did a another occur. ‘So what. It was better it happened to her than you. Gluskin will keep on this destructive cycle of trying to find the perfect girlfriend but as long as he has someone else to take his anger out on it’s all peachy keen.’ Dennis just nods to no one but to affirm to himself. He learned to let go whatever notions he used to have about Eddie. He wasn’t going to get better. People on the downward spiral never did.

“G-give him other flesh so he s-spares ours. Give him o-other f-flesh so he s-spares ours..” Dennis closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the palms of his hands. He would keep repeating this under his breath like a prayer. He needed that boy to show up. That was the bottom line. Everything would  get back on track just as soon as Waylon Park comes through  the door and takes a seat. Oh god. What if he was late on purpose. So he’d get a detention and have to avoid Gluskin? ..No..no..sure the kid looked book smart but he didn’t that kind of thinking in him did he? Dennis would not need to wonder anymore as the answer to his prayers came sprinting into the class. He looked disheveled and was panting hard. He was an out of shape little son of a bitch.

And Dennis wasn’t wrong. Waylon didn’t like to run anywhere if he could help it. He also didn’t like being late to class but the fact that he had to make good on his promise to see Eddie may have had a heavy contribution. He all but slumped into his seat and exhaled loudly. It looked like he was fortunate enough to get to the classroom even before the teacher. He started to get an eerie feeling, however, when his breathing started to calm and his heart beat began to settle. Was he being watched? He had turned around but to get his social studies notebook to use as a cover for a quick look around. He caught the eyes of a brown eyed boy with a shaved head. The other teen had looked away seemingly appearing disinterested. Waylon would give him a discrete side eye before turning his gaze to the front of the board. Supposedly this social studies period was supposed to be a shared class between the freshmen and the sophomores. Be it because they didn’t have the budget to hire a teacher or just too cheap, he didn’t know. 

He forgot about the other boy soon enough when the teacher came in to get the class started. As they review the lecture from the previous lesson Waylon reviewed his notes. Somehow diving into the mundane tasks of schoolwork always drowned out his prior stress. He could afford to forget about Jeremy, about his best friend’s protectiveness, and more importantly, he could afford to pretend Eddie Gluskin didn’t exist. As the lecture of today’s lesson goes on Waylon begins to settle into the illusion of security and mundane routine. The only thing that could disturb this was the teacher making an announcement to the class.

“Today I want you all to pair up. Find a buddy but here is the catch! I want all of my sophomores to buddy up with a freshmen. I know how scary high school can be but you, the sophomores, have survived your first year. So I want you to break the ice and give these some of the newer students a few pointers how we do things in this class and around the school, m’kay. I’ll give you ten minutes and then I will hand you a project to work on for the rest of class.” He left his students to it while he went to erase and clean up the dry board.

The students didn’t seem very excited to have to pair up with freshmen but they started to mingle reluctantly and began to push their desks together as they paired up. Waylon had the idea to follow their example but a sophomore had already pushed their desk right up to his. It had been that boy he caught staring at him then pretending he hadn’t been staring earlier. For Dennis no opportunity could have been more perfect.

“H-hey…” Dennis had never really been much of a social talker and Waylon had gotten used to letting Miles be the mouth in situations like this. They both sit and watch each other with small, nervous smiles before Waylon worked up some courage to ask him, “..Did you wanna partner up?” that seemed obvious and unfortunately for him the selection of buddies to partner up with was quickly waning.

“w-well..if you don’t mind? It b-beats partnering up with the t-teacher..” Their teacher was nice but no one wanted to be partnered up with the teacher. It meant that student was a loser or had no friends. Waylon, as far as Dennis knew, had no reason to suspect he was one of the undesirables of this school. The younger boy looked shy but he nods his head.

“Yeah. We can be project buddies.” Mostly, Waylon was low key glad someone came to him instead of him having to reach out. “My name is Waylon” he figured he should introduce himself just in case because the teacher had not done a roll call for today. The older boy seemed to realize this after a pregnant silence from him.

“Oh. Uh. My. My n-name is D-Dennis” Was he that nervous? Or..No. Waylon was quick to deduce that it the guy probably had a stutter. He was probably a nervous person too. It was kind of putting him on edge even if he had a much better time hiding it. He felt calm in comparison sitting next to the sophomore. He looked distracted.

That’s because no sooner did he introduce himself that his phone started to vibrate from the text message alerts. “S-sorry…” he muttered his apology and checked to see if the teacher was watching. “I gotta…t-take this…” If it was who he assumed it was that meant they didn’t like to be kept waiting.

_[Are you sitting next to him?]_

_… .._

_[Dennis?]_

_[Text me back soon.]_

Even though it was just a text it didn’t lessen the clammy feeling when his hands would start to sweat. He sent a text back.

_[yeah. he’s right next 2 me]_

_[we r gonna  work together till the end of class]_

He checked to make sure the teacher was still preoccupied and glanced to Waylon. He was distracted checking his own phone then digging into his backpack. “Did you need a pencil?” Dennis shook his head and said. “No thank you” he went back to his phone.

 

_[Good. You know what to do.]_

He didn’t want to sigh loudly with the target sitting so close to him. He just put his phone away and began to squash his feelings. “So. Why don’t you t-tell me about y-y-yourself?” What worked in his favor was the fact that Waylon was a trusting type. He didn’t see the harm telling the other boy basic answers to his basic questions. What was better than that was the fact the project for today was to read their books and fill in the blank spaces and answer the questions on a fill out sheet. He didn’t need to stop asking or answering questions. The teacher allowed this so long as the whole class didn’t cause a disturbance.

Waylon’s favorite colors were orange, yellow and green in that order.

He was only fourteen years old which made him only one year older than the boy.

He aspired to go to Berkeley and graduate from there with honors.

He didn’t know what sort of career path he wanted to down but he told Dennis he had a addiction for computers.

“I mean..my mother calls it an addiction. I like to think of it as a passion.” Waylon rambled on to Dennis who kept up his best to be interested in all that despite not understanding any of that technological mumbo jumbo coming out of the boy’s mouth. It sounded like nerd talk but it was refreshing to have this much information to relay. Waylon was none the wiser. In fact, he was loving the fact that someone was showing so much interest in him. No one had really paid him this much attention or asked him questions aside from the day he first met Miles.

He asked similar questions of the older teenager in kind but Dennis was reluctant to speak about himself. Waylon was confused at first but the nervous glances to a couple of snickering students led Waylon’s gaze to them. It’s true they were being quiet but they were not being quiet enough for either boy to miss why they were snickering about.

“I hate when he talks.”

“I think it’s fucking hilarious. He’s like that old cartoon porky pig.”  
“Yeah except the pig looks better.”

They shared a laugh at that jab and that made Waylon frown. How could they not be aware that Dennis could hear all that they were saying. However, one of the boys looked over at them and looked them in their eyes. He smirked specifically at Dennis, “what? You got something to say?” Dennis would only stare, causing Waylon to look between him and the heckler, before he turned and kept his head down. Waylon could hear a scoff, followed by, “That’s what I thought. M-m-m-motor mouth.” And then, all in unison, they all started to make loud sputtering, stammering and stuttering noises at Dennis. They were all mimicking the sounds of a stalling old car engine.

Waylon watched on growing more anxious as this bullying continued on. It only ended when the teacher stood up and began to bark out orders for the noise to stop immediately. “you’re all old enough to know better than this. All of you go to the principal’s office right now!” If this had been a one time occurrence or not Waylon didn’t know. It didn’t seem like it with the way the students had taken the teacher’s disciplinary action with such an unconcerned attitude. They might get a detention for their classroom rowdiness. 

As for Dennis. Well. He only kept his head down and had sat in silence through the harassment. Waylon opened his mouth to speak but the older boy beat him to it, “If..I had s-said something..they woulda made f-f-fun of me even worse. So I just don’t say a-anything.” Waylon closed his mouth. Any words he thought he could say to offer some kind of comfort had died right then. He mumbled a quiet apology. No one should have to be heckled like that.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m u-used to it” It was a terrible thing to grow used to but if Dennis wasn’t that upset about  it Waylon would have to let it go. When all was settled the teacher began to collect their worksheets. All Waylon did was sign his name on top and then he allowed Dennis to sign his name.

Dennis had been upset by the bullying. It had been that way ever since he began stuttering his words but the bullying became more relentless when he’d been caught talking to himself on more than once occasion. After that he’d been labeled an outcast, a freak, no different than the twins, Chris Walker, Eddie Gluskin and Billy. It pissed him off. He wasn’t like them…but was he any better? That voice of self-doubt told him he deserved the harassment for what he’d done helping Eddie Gluskin. Hell. Waylon didn’t even know that while he’d been so distracted watching those rowdy teenagers walk themselves out of the class he swiped his phone from his backpack. He didn’t have the intent to steal it but he saw Waylon had peaking at it for a moment before all that nonsense went down. He had done this many times and before the freshmen could even notice his phone was missing Dennis had want he needed. Gluskin would be very happy and leave him in peace for a long while now. It..really depends how long this poor sap can last.

Right on time. His cell phone vibrates with a new text message from Eddie.

_[Do you have it?]_

_…_

_[yea. His cell # is XXX-XXX-XXXX]_

_…_

_[Great work. I’ll take it from here, Dennis. You’ve done a fantastic job.]_

If this were coming from anyone else…Dennis might have allowed himself to feel some inkling of satisfaction. He did, and he couldn’t help it, just in knowing he did a good job he knew he was going to be safe for a little while. On the other hand. Waylon didn’t seem like a bad kid at all. He seemed gentle and nice. The way he gave him a sympathetic smile after those kids were harassing him. A feeling of guilt crept up on Dennis once more. A feeling that he quickly squashed like an hideous horse fly on the wall of his mind. He didn’t make that fool attract Gluskin’s attention. The fucking idiot was the one that delivered his own self to Gluskin’s hell and if he got hurt he’d have himself to blame.

“Hey…are you okay?” Waylon was looking at him with a mix of half confusion and half nervousness. Dennis blinked a few times, snapping out of his mind and back to reality. He hadn’t known he’d been staring hard at the freshmen to the point the look in his eyes had evolved into a full blown dirty stink eye. He shook his head and sighed, “y-yeah..I..I didn’t really get that much sleep. D-Don’t worry about me.”

“…All right…it was nice partnering up. Maybe we could do it again sometime since we’re both in the same class?” Dennis was strange but he seemed nice. At least Waylon had thought so. With ten more minutes of class to spare their teacher instructed all students to push their desks back to their original positions. After they did as they were told their teacher allowed them the rest of class to do what they wanted.

Waylon had been very curious to know if Miles had gotten detention again. He knew the answer but just this once. Today. He hoped Miles had not gotten detention. He needed his best friend but more importantly he needed that camera. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to have some physical evidence just in case Eddie did get physical. His time was running out…and he didn’t even know where he was supposed to meet with the senior.

_[Did you get detention again?]_

Waylon didn’t believe in the power of prayer but in times of quiet desperation he did indulge in a silent prayer to a higher power above to give him a break. There would be no such luck as a text message alert made his phone screen light up.

 

_[sry. Ur on ur own 2day]_

_[Why? Did Trager give you detention again?]_

_[yea]_

Miles must have been texting on the down low to have been able to reply so quickly. Waylon squeezed his hands around his smart phone and took a deep breath. When wasn’t he texting on the down low?  There was still one more class to go before the school day would come to an end. Maybe. He could use his mother for an excuse. If she was going to come pick him up after school certainly Eddie wouldn’t be upset with him. What kind of boy would he be if he kept his mother waiting? …Right. It was the best stalling tactic he could think of at such short notice.

He decided to text Miles of his plan to see get a second opinion.

 _[_ _I don’t want to meet up with Gluskin. If I can get my mom to come pick me up after school at least I’ll have an excuse to put it off till tomorrow]_

He waited to get a reply from Miles and during that time the bell rang to signal the end of that class period. It would still give him a five minute window to get to the next class. He sent a quick text to his mother

A text message alert come through sooner than Waylon thought, “That’s was quick…”  He was quick to check his phone once he got settled into his next class. It wasn’t from his mother. The text message was from a mobile number that Waylon didn’t recognize.

_[Hello there my precious little honeycomb]_

There were a couple of things wrong with this text message. His mother never referred to him as ‘precious’ or ‘honeycomb’. His mother didn’t refer to him using those kinds of fluffy pet names. It had to have been a wrong number. He calmed his nervous heart and decided to give this person a courtesy text back to let them know they had the wrong person.

 

_[I think you’ve got the wrong number]_

Waylon was going to put his phone away satisfied in thinking that was the end of that. But. His phone vibrated shortly with a brand new message alert. He opened it hoping this time it was a reply from his mother.

_[No. I don’t think so. This is XXX-XXX-XXXX, Waylon Park’s mobile number]_

_…_

_[..Who is this?]_

_…_

_…_

_[Eddie Gluskin. Now, I want you to save this number. We’ll need to be in touch after our meeting after school.]_

“How did he get this number…” Waylon whispered aloud before he decided that it was better to ask right then and there. He never gave this number out to anyone at this school aside from Miles.

_[How did you get this number?]_

_…_

_.._

_._

_[That’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just meet me behind the bleachers]_

_[Don’t make any plans for this afternoon]_

This guy. Why couldn’t he be more brazen like Miles and just tell this guy to say what he wanted and fuck off. There was no telling how Eddie would react if Waylon actually had any courage to say that through a text message let alone to his face. He wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose like he’d seen Miles do so many times but his phone vibrated again with a new message. His hope was ignited while at the same time came a dreadful feeling it was Gluskin probably going to remind him to get his affairs in order or something.

_[Sorry sweetie. Mommy has a meeting today  out of town. I can’t pick you up after school. Maybe you can sleep over at your friend’s house. I’m sure he won’t mind! Otherwise I left you money on the counter to buy groceries. Don’t use it on junk food. Kisses! <3<3]_

Never mind he had stopped referring to his mother as ‘mommy’ when he turned ten years old. His back up escape plan had just gone up in smoke. A heavy feeling of dread begins to settle in the pit of his stomach. He looks back at his messages and then at how much time he had left between this class and having to go through with the meet-up. He only had an hour and thirty minutes. “Shit” but unlike Miles he only whispered and checked around to make sure the teacher hadn’t heard him swearing. He still couldn’t stop another exhale from escaping his lips. What was he supposed to do now? Was he really so desperate for help that he’d ask Miles to try to escape from detention? He couldn’t. Mr. Trager was actually surprisingly very fast for a man his age..or for how old he appeared.

No. He decided against texting Miles for help and instead sent a quick reply to his mother and another text to Eddie not to worry about him ditching.. _anymore_. He’d be there, accept the consequences for his note and move on with his life. He literally couldn’t have been the only student in the school to send a note to the wrong person by accident, could he. At least, for whatever consolation that was worth anyways. Waylon pushed it off into a temporary storage of his mind when the teacher began to address the school for today’s lesson and then classroom assignments.

For Waylon the clock ticked by slowly but not slowly enough to delay the inevitable. His phone vibrates with a brand new text message alert. To his relief this text was from Miles.

_[I’m going to sneak out of detention. You’re not going to face Gluskin by yourself]_

_…_

_[But you have detention with Mr. Trager?]_

_…_

_[So?]_

_…_

_[So? You’re going to get in trouble. He’ll catch you]_

_…_

_[He got lucky last time. Ttyl]_

On Waylon’s face grew a soft smile. He didn’t want his friend to get in trouble but it was heartwarming to know that someone had his back, that he didn’t have to face things alone all the time. He silently wished his friend all the luck and began to gather up his school supplies into his backpack. The good thing was he did feel significantly calmer from how he felt at lunch time. Of course that didn’t stop him from scanning the halls for a certain hall monitor before he’d move with the crowd of students heading towards the exit. His lack of growth spurt was a benefit and a hindrance.

“Has anyone seen that kid, Park around? I’d like to take a ‘before’ picture before his teeth are knocked out of his skull”

Jeremy’s voice reminded him to duck behind a taller student and lay low. He moved swiftly but not so quickly his sneakers would rub against the cheap linoleum floor and give away his position. Luck had granted him a little grace and allowed him to sneak by Jeremy Blaire without notice. He exhaled his relief when he was in the clear. He moved on but something had something else had him stop and listen. Whenever he would move he could swear he heard another sound of extra footsteps behind him.

Waylon did a slow turn of his head to look behind himself as he started to think maybe Miles had escaped earlier than he predicted. To his surprise and alarm, which he expressed in the form of a high pitched short scream, it wasn’t Miles. The stutter gave it away. “H-hi Wa-wa-waylon! G-going home?” At least he didn’t make fun of Waylon for jumping out of his skin like that. However, that didn’t stop Waylon from wondering to himself why had Dennis just shown up like this.

“Well..no actually. I’m supposed to meet with someone but I can’t remember which exit is closest to the football fields” The school was like a maze for new students like him. The vents were even large enough for students like himself and Miles to slip in and crawl around. As if Waylon would ever go vent-uring.

“I was j-just on my way to the fields. I-I like to run a lap or t-two around the track!” And this was complete bullshit. The honest truth was Dennis had a paranoid thought Waylon weaseling out of meeting up with Gluskin. It was a paranoid enough thought that prompted him to seek out the youth and tail him. His fists were both balled up at his sides subconsciously. It didn’t help he wasn’t the only one with a lack of faith in Waylon making good on his word. That was neither here nor now. “I can..lead you there. If you l-like?”

Waylon saw no need to refuse the company. If he were honest he was in need of a friendly face. “If it’s not too much trouble?” He felt shy asking for this kind of hand holding assistance. He moved to let Dennis take the lead up front so he could follow behind. “Are you on the track team?” he was curious and also attempting some small talk. Dennis had a blank look across on his face before something clicked and he uttered an ‘oh!’ sound.

“N-no! I just. I like it for f-fun…” Another lie. Lucky for him Waylon was the gullible type. “When you get picked on as muh-m-much as I do it helps to be a-able t-to run fa-f-fast.” That part was technically not a lie. He already learned the hard way that it paid to be able to run fast, and on occasion, know how to hide well. Waylon would have to learn just as he did.

“Oh…I’m sorry…” He didn’t know how to comfort Dennis without the other boy getting the impression he was being pitied. “I bet you’d be great if you did try out for track”

“n-nawh. They hate me.” And Dennis didn’t explain why he thought that or backed it up with another comment or fact. It left Waylon feeling uneasy and unsure what to say.

“Okay…” Waylon kept looking over his shoulder after he was sure Dennis had nothing else to say. He was sure that any moment Miles was going to sneak up and surprise the two of them. It never happened…and Waylon began to suspect it’s because Miles had been caught trying to escape from detention. His phone hadn’t vibrated with any new cell phone messages since he last texted with his friend either.

“We’re here” If he spent just one second not watching where he was walking he would have ran smack into the back of Dennis. The other boy didn’t seem to notice. He pushed opened the door and held it open for Waylon to walk through first. He didn’t intend to stay with Waylon for much longer. He didn’t want to be around Gluskin at school. It was enough they lived within the same vicinity of each other.

“Oh! Okay! Thanks for walking me out here…Dennis?” he started to walk ahead, hoping, that Dennis would ask to come with just to hang out..something. Dennis didn’t do that. He heard the door shut behind him and when he looked the older boy was gone. “…Dennis?” How long had he been walking by himself he didn’t want to know. Maybe Dennis just wanted to get on the track before the athletes took to the football fields. Yeah…

He wiped the palms of his sweaty hands on his pants and continued his pace towards the bleachers where he had been instructed to meet with Eddie. The closer he got, the more he began to pick up a change of smell in the air. He sniffed quickly..and then a little more slowly. It was unmistakable. It was cigarette smoke. The wind was blowing the smell in his direction. He felt his nose wrinkle the closer he went towards the source. The temptation to pull up his shirt over his nose and mouth grew but he didn’t want Eddie to think he was wimpy against one offensive smell.

It didn’t take him long to spot the senior but Eddie didn’t see him. He was in a leaning position, head down, and sketchbook open just drawing something. Waylon was too far away to make out what the senior was muttering but he could see his lips moving just slightly. The cigarette was being held firmly in the corner of his mouth. He felt like a timid animal approaching with caution.

“Eddie?” Waylon made himself stand up straighter and speak clearly, not with the gentle tone of voice he often used when feeling uncertain. He knew he was going to need it the moment those cool deep blue eyes bore into his own. He expected..he didn’t know what he’d expected but that smile that came afterwards wasn’t it.

“You came.” Then he beckons Waylon with his hand. “Come here.” He shut his sketch book and stashed somewhere Waylon could only assume was an inner pocket lining the inside of his jacket. “..Hold on…” he took his cigarette and inhaled deep…then he exhaled one long stream of smoke and put out the stub on the sole of his shoe. The stub was flicked and discarded somewhere in the grass.

Waylon approached Eddie but not quickly enough for the senior’s liking. Eddie stepped forward causing the freshmen to flinch. Some part of Waylon expected an attack although he mentally berated himself for letting that show. Eddie didn’t strike him. What he was did was stranger than that. He just walked circles around him. He didn’t speak, he didn’t look displeased or like he was planning something heinous. He looked thoughtful and sometimes he would hum.

When Waylon had enough of the silence he decided to speak. “Listen…I’m sorry about the note. If it upset you I mean…I can just take the note back and we can pretend that this never happened.” He did his best not to stammer through his words though it was far from being completely confident.

“Did I say I was upset? No. I didn’t.” Eddie stopped walking around in circles to begin rummaging through his own pockets. “So. I’m keeping the note.” He pulled out a roll of measuring tape. “spread your legs and hold out your arms.”

Waylon opened his mouth to ask why. That was just so out of nowhere but Eddie had wedged a foot between his legs to kick and nudge until he got the hint to comply. “Just do it.” He heard Eddie say from behind. That pleasant tone he used before was gone and Waylon decided not to push his luck with the senior having the kind of alleged temper that he had. He raised his arms up but didn’t raise them higher than his head. This seemed to please the older boy.

“I like that you can follow simple instructions,” Eddie started by measuring the length of his arms, and then the width with that roll of tape measure. It wasn’t just his arms. Eddie had measured his waist, his chest, the width and the length of both of his legs and his hips.  He hummed under his breath as he took all the measurements he wanted. Waylon could hear the sounds of pencil scribbling something on paper. That was when Waylon heard what sounded like a scoff. “It’s just what I was afraid of” Waylon heard Eddie clicking his tongue against his teeth. “You have an amazing bone structure and absolutely no ass…all right. You can lower your arms. I have what I need…for now”  

“I’m sorry, ah, can I go now?”  If Eddie wasn’t offended than Waylon didn’t understand why he had to stick around. A pair of hands were placed on his shoulders to spin him around to face the senior.

“You still don’t understand what’s happening?” A shake of the head told Eddie his answer so he continued with a roll of his eyes. “I’m measuring you for a dress.”

Waylon’s response to that was silence. It took a moment for that to sink in before he dumbly asked Eddie a simple, “But why?”

Eddie sighed. This all seemed so simple when he imagined this in his head but he supposed he owed an explanation before they go on this project together. “Because. We need each other. We can help each other. Come on. Let’s sit down for a bit. I have a lot to explain actually now that you’ve asked.” No where particular he just pulled Waylon until he was sitting cross legged on the grass. Waylon had chosen to kneel on the grass at his side. He kept a grip on his shoulder, not a tight grip, but to keep him there. “I’m not gay. But. Let’s put this nicely I don’t have what you’d call a large pool of options to choose from. Well …not anymore. Too many of these slu-tch. Ladies. Have spread the wrong kind of impression of me around school. I’ve already tried to expand to another school but rumors are like a toxin these whores spread with every disgusting waste of breath they let out” He inhaled and exhaled, he might have gripped Waylon’s shoulder as he saw the boy flinch from the corner of his eye. “Do you understand my predicament?” He looks to Waylon now with an expectant look for him to sympathize.

Waylon nodded slowly. He didn’t like where this was going but he didn’t want to upset Eddie. “That..sucks, man. You shouldn’t have to have this much trouble getting a date..” Never mind the fact he wanted to defend his own sexuality. That notion died when he was looking the senior in the eyes.

“Yes and you’re right. Why should I have to be punished for being passionate?” he waved his hand now because that had been a rhetorical question. “Somehow I knew you’d get it,” Eddie has a smile on his face, excited and boyish, as he took a hold of both of Waylon’s shoulders. “Which is why, I want to make this work. We can make this work.” He exhaled and started to brush Waylon’s hair behind his ear. “Are you taking vitamins? I’m thinking you should grow your hair a few inches more otherwise we can make due with hair extensions.”

“Eddie…what, uhm, what are you t-talking about?” This was starting to scare Waylon. The way Eddie had been touching his hair and his cheeks. It didn’t help as both of his cheeks were cupped in the palms of the senior’s hands.

“Our perfect prom, duh.” A roll of chocolate frosted mini doughnuts was placed into his hands. “I want you to eat these. We need to … plump you up in certain places. Don’t worry about getting fat. I’ll let you know when it’s time to stop. ” He wrapped an arm around Waylon’s shoulders and pulled him close. “We’re going to be the best damn looking couple at that dance, I promise you.”

“mm..b-buh..E-Eddie” he was feeling his confidence rush out of him like water in a broken pitcher. He hated himself for stammering like this but this was all happening too fast. He felt queasy. “Eddie.” He would try to reason with the senior’s better senses. “I’m not a girl.”

“Not yet but you can be. How do you feel about the name Margaret? Is it too vintage? How about Gladys, Irene, Mary…Nora…” he whispered that last name soft and reverent. “…No? How about Linda or…oh. How about Lynn. It’s short for Waylynn…nothing? Well we’ll have plenty of time to work on it. A name is very important and I know we can’t rush it.”

“Eddie…I-I…I ca…can’t…” He wanted to just say no. He didn’t want to go along with this but taunting reminders in his head of how well Eddie took to rejection made him choke on his words. No. He’d have to really think on how to get out of this without hurting the senior or being hurt in the process. Maybe even make Eddie think it was his idea. “I can’t wait. Prom is just so exciting!”

Eddie has a wide grin on his face. His hand reached him to give Waylon’s hair a light tussle. “I love that you’re so…what’s the word. deferential? …mm…no…it’s submissive. I can tell. We’re going to get along beautifully.” He rose up and gave Waylon a hand up. “Now let’s go. I have to go to work but afterwards we can get dinner and talk some more about ourselves. You know, get to know each other and all that shit.”

This Eddie talking to him right now was less formal and stiff than Waylon initially thought. It sounded like he’d been asked out on a date. “But I have homework…”

“mmm and? You can wait in the break room. The owner won’t mind as long as you don’t touch the coffee or anything in the fridge. Just be good and quiet and we’ll have a good time.” He kept his arm wrapped around Waylon’s shoulder. “Sorry. Until I can save up for a motorcycle you’ll have to stand up on the pegs and hold on. I don’t have an extra helmet but you can borrow mine.”

He let Eddie walk them along. At least he was mindful not to take big steps so he could walk at his side and keep up with ease. He assumed they were heading to where they locked up everyone’s bikes from what Eddie had hinted at. He didn’t know what this was. If it was much better or far worse than anything he had thought or assumed would happen. He glanced up at Eddie and Eddie looked down at him. He seemed happy and gave him a wink. A brand new wave of queasiness goes over Waylon. He looked away quickly. The senior just took this as a gesture of being flustered and shy.

It was cute. Waylon was going to make such a cute, pretty girl by the time he was finished with him.


End file.
